1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple channel magnetic head of a magnetic recording apparatus which is used, for example, in a video tape recorder (VTR).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional VTR, the magnetic head is fixed so as to project from a cylinder on which a magnetic tape is wound by a specific angle (supposing the cylinder radius of the VHS deck to be 31 mm) by a specific amount. This conventional magnetic head is explained below while referring to the drawing. FIGS. 2(a) and (b) are an explanatory drawings of a conventional magnetic head. Two head tips 2 are disposed on one head base 3. In the conventional head, for the ease of manufacture, the head tips 2 are disposed in parallel at a specific gap. Therefore, if the extension line 4 of one head depth 1 passes through the central point 5 of the cylinder, the extension line 4 of the other head depth 1 will not pass through the central point 5 of the cylinder. That is, the extension lines 4 of two head depths 1 on a same head base 3 never both pass through the central point 5 of the cylinder. In this case, further, by simultaneously machining the two head tips 2 on one head base on the entire surface, the contact between the head and tape is favorably maintained, and satisfactory magnetic recording characteristics are obtained. In the recent VTR system, however, the picture quality of the recorded has advanced, and it is necessary to record an enormous quantity of information signals in a wide band. Accordingly, a multi-channel recording technique is employed in which the signals are divided into multiple channels and recorded using a so-called multiple channel recording head for recording and reproducing a plurality of heads simultaneously. In one of its practical examples, a plurality of head tips 2 are placed on one head base 3 and disposed to align in the horizontal direction. The magnetic head composition, consequently, has a shape which is elongated in the sliding direction. However, in such a constitution not all of the tips establish favorable contact with the tape, and the obtained reproduction envelope outputs are not uniform. In other words, in the existing multiple channel magnetic head configuration, the contact position of the head and tape is not a symmetrical contact centered on the gap of the head tips on one head base 3, and a favorable contact of the tape and head is not obtained.
Thus, in the multiple channel magnetic head of the conventional head configuration, since the shape thereof is elongated in the sliding direction, it is difficult to achieve contact of the tape on the gap on all of plural head tips and to wear uniformly in the direction of head depth.